gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
The Green Sabre
The Green Sabre — миссия в Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, выдаваемая протагонисту Карлу Джонсону его братом Свитом в его доме в Гэнтоне, Лос Сантос, Сан Андреас. Описание миссии Три семьи объединились и планируют атаку на банду Балласов под Пересечением Малхолланд под руководством Свита. Карл также был приглашен на атаку, однако по пути ему позвонил Цезарь, сказав, что у него есть важные новости, которые не терпят промедления. Карл приезжает под дорожную развязку в Вердант Блаффс и садится в Bravura, в которую потом садится Цезарь. Он показывает Карлу гараж, из которого выходят несколько членов Баллас, Райдер, Биг Смоук, Фрэнк Тенпенни. А Эдди Пуласки выезжает из него на зеленой Sabre, из которой убили мать Карла. Карл понимает, что Свит попал в ловушку и ему нужно срочно ехать к нему, пока Балласы не убили всех. После продолжительной перестрелки приехала полиция и отправила Свита в тюремный госпиталь, ожидать решения суда, а C.R.A.S.H. отвезли Карла в сельскую местность и дали задание убрать свидетеля, показания которого могут привести к тому, что все дела которые расследовал C.R.A.S.H. могут быть пересмотрены, пообещав Карлу свободу, а Свиту неприкосновенность в тюремном госпитале. Цели миссии * Встреться с Цезарем под дорожной развязкой * Сядь в машину в переулке * Езжай под Пересечение Малхолланд, пока Свит не умер * Сдерживай натиск Балласов, пока не приехала полиция Награда * Доступ к миссии Badlands * Точка сохранения Сосны Ангела будет доступна для сохранения * Мосты, соединяющие округ Ред и Округ Флинт, станут открыты Интересные факты * Песня, играющая в доме Свита — это «Fuck wit Dre Day» by Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg. Её также крутят на Radio Los Santos. * Карл удивляется только предательству Биг Смоука, а Райдера как будто не замечает. * Если Свит умрёт до того, как вы достигните определенного места, то он не появится в сцене, а только его труп, несмотря на это, миссия не провалится. * Язык Эдди Пуласки не двигался, когда он сказал «We need you to do a favor for us.». * На радио WCTR Ричард Бёрнс сделает репортаж о перестрелке между Баллас и Grove Street Famillies, где расскажет, что одни были посажены в тюрьму, а другие убиты. * В районе Гэнтон будут разгуливать Баллас. * Несмотря на то, что цвет Баллас фиолетовый, они используют зелёную Sabre для разъезда по Гэнтону, дабы не привлечь к себе внимание раньше времени. * Зелёный цвет для Sabre нельзя получить в Pay 'n' Spray, но можно получить в TransFender. * Если во время миссии взять полицейскую машину и приехать к членам банды Баллас или Вагос, то те начнут толкать и бить машину, как это было в бета-версии игры. * Машину, в которую Цезарь говорил сесть, можно уничтожить только если вы будете бить её ногой, стоя на ней при этом с надетым парашютом. Этот способ подрыва работает также и с другим заскриптованым на неуязвимость от взрывов транспортом. Галерея TheGreenSabre-GTASA2.png|Биг Смоук, Райдер, Фрэнк Тенпенни и Эдди Пуласки у зеленого Sabre, на котором и убили мать Карла. TheGreenSabreGTASA.JPG|Карл говорит с Цезарем под шоссе Вёрдант-Блаффс TheGreenSabre-GTASA3.png|Свит и Карл отстреливаются от Баллас TheGreenSabre-GTASA4.png|Арест полицией TheGreenSabre-GTASA5.png|Эдди Пуласки и Фрэнк Тенпенни разговаривают с Карлом о свидетеле, который прячется на Горе Чилиад Видеопрохождение en:The Green Sabre es:The Green Sabre de:The Green Sabre pl:Zielony Sabre Категория:Миссии Категория:Миссии в GTA San Andreas Категория:Миссии (Шон Джонсон)